A Cinderella Story
by AidoRockz
Summary: This is like a vampire knight version of Cinderella. Ichijo/Aido/Kain
1. Chapter 1

Cinder Blossom was a 15 year old girl who lived her very mean stepmother and two stepsisters. Cinder had had a loving father until he had died. No one knew how he died, but it seemed he was murder. Only when Cinder's father was a round would her stepmother pretend to be nice and love her, but in reality, she hated Cinder. Once Cinder's father had died, her stepmother had turned her into a house maid, well more like a slave. Cinder kind of found her life like Cinderella's, except with no prince to set her free.

"Cinder, set three more plates, we are going to have guests coming." Cinder heard her stepmother call from the up stairs. Cinder sighed sadly then got out three more plates to stack on the other three, since Cinder's stepmother wouldn't let her eat with her or the sisters, even when there was compeny over. As she was setting the table, Mary and April walked into the room. "Hay, Cinderella," Mary said, giving Cinder the mean nick name. "Did you hear about the guests coming?" Then April smiled cruly. "It's too bad that you can meet them. They are all so cute. Too bad for you, though." Both of the girls then walked away, laughing meanly. When Cinder was done setting the table she went back to the kitchen to eat for herself.

"Cinder, get in here." Again Cinder heard her Stepmother call her, although this time it came form the dinning room. Cinder sighed then walked into the dinning room, stopping only for a second when she saw three teenaged boys, about 17 or 18, sitting at the table as well. All three of the boys turned to look at Cinder as she entered the room, getting the mother and sisters to look at her as well. "Cinder, this is Takuma Ichijo, Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain. They will be living with us for the time being." As Cinder's stepmother pointed to each boy, she noticed that Takuma Ichjio looked a little older then the other two. She also noticed that each boy was extremely cute. One more thing she noticed was that Aido and Kain looked alittle alike. They were ether brothers or cousin and some told Cinder it was cousins. She then bowed her head in greeting. "Welcome. I hope your stay will be a good one." Each boy gave her a warm smile then Cinder went back to the kitchen. Before leaving she was told that the boys were their new boyfriend.

A couple hours later Cinder started to wash the dishes, when one of the plates brock in the sink and she cut herself pretty deep on a sharp piece. She took her hand out of the water and looked at the finger she had cut. It was bleeding pretty badly. It was a deep cut after all. before Cinder could find anything to cover her bleeding finger with, two of the three boys walked into the room. She blushed when see saw then looking at her but still turned to them. "Yes, may I help you?" She asked with a small bow. The two boys, Aido and Kain, smiled some more. "No thank-you, but would you like some help? Washing breakable dishes in soapy water can be dangrus." It was Aido that said that, eyeing Cinder's bleeding finger. Cinder was a bit shocked that someone was offering to help. That had never happened before. Cinder wanted to say yes, but her stepmother wouldn't like it, thinking that she aske for help rather then it being offered. "No thank-you, I got it handled. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to work." Cinder said and turned back to the sink.

Nerth Aido or Kain left the room. Instead, Aido even walked a little closer to Cinder. "May we at least have your name?" She heard him asked and Cinder turned to look at him. Aido was giving her a very charming smile. "Um, it's Cinder Blossom." she told him and Aido's smile grew more charming, if that's possible, and his blue eyes appeared to sparkle. "What a lovely name for a lovely girl." He said and walked even closer to her then took her hand that had the bleeding finger. Cinder blushed and Aido let out a small, soft laugh when he saw this. "Wha..what about April?" Cinder asked, wondering way this boy was flirting with her when he was with her stepsister. Aido gave her another charming smile. "You are a lot prettier then April." He then looked at Cinder's bleeding finger as she blushed from the comment. No one had ever called her pretty before. "Let me help you with that cut." Aido said and he lowered his head. "Hanabusa, don't do anything stupid." Kain warned his cousin, but it was a little too late. Aido was already licking Cinder's bloody finger.

Cinder's eyes widen in shock as she felt Aido lick her bleeding finger. Aido must of liked what he had tasted, since he licked the finger two to three more times. Cinder then felt a sharp pain as Aido bit into her hand. Cinder could feel Aido's tounge as it licked the blood from the wounds he had made with his teeth. Cinder just stood there, watching as Aido continued to drink her blood. She turn looked at the other boy, who had a hand on him face. 'Does this mean he is also a vampire? And what about the other boy, him to?' She thought, not really all that scared. "Aido!" Another voice said and Cinder saw the other boy, Ichijo come into the room. Aido seemed to tence for a second, realizing he was in trouble. He gave Cinder's hand a few more licks then let go of her and backed up. He then turned around to look at the boy that called his name.

"We were told not to realize our turn selves, Aido." The Ichijo boy said, with his arms crossed. Aido rubbed the back of his head and tried to think of a exuse while Cinder held her hand, which was still bleeding a little. Although the finger seemed healed. After a bit of not paying attention to what was going on, Cinder looked up to see Ichijo infront of her. "Let me see your hand." He said sweetly with a sweet smile on his face. Cinder hesitated for a second, then gave her hand to him. He then rapped up the hand with a piece of cloth that was in his pocket. He then asked if she would allow him to take her to her room, which she said was fine. "Cinder, what's going on?" The stepmother asked when she saw Ichijo talking her to her room. Ichijo answered before she could. "She had a little accident in the kitchen, ma'dam. I'm just talking her back to her room for some rest." He said and smiled. The stepmother just gave Cinder a look and then told them to carry on. Aido must have taken more blood then Cinder thought, because the last thing she could remember before blacking out was feeling really tired and dizzy.

"What should we do? None of us can erase memories." Said one voice. "There isn't much we can do." said another. Then that same voice sighed. "You just had to bite her, didn't you?" the voice asked. "Hay, I couldn't help myself. She was bleeding and the smell of her blood just tempted me too much." the third voice said, defending himself. Cinder kept her eyes closed as she heard the first voice sigh, and recognized it a Ichijo. "There is always the possibility that one of us could take her back to Cross Academy and have one of the others earse her memory, but that might just wast time." Then the voice she recognized as Kain's said. "We could also just trust her for now, until we figure out what to do." After those words, the other two agreed that it would be best to trust her with their secret until they figured out what to do.

Cinder chose then to open her eyes. She was lying in her bed. Ichijo, Kain and Aido were all in the room with her. "So, you're finally awake." Said the nearest boy to her, which happened to be Ichijo. Cinder looked at him for a minute then looked at the other two. Cinder had no idea why that finding out that all three boys were vampire over getting bitten didn't scare her even a little. "Are you alright?" Ichijo asked. Cinder sat up a little before answering. "I'm fine. No harm done." Her reaponce kond of supirsed all three vampires. She was being so calm, expecaly after being bitten. The they seemed to smile in realife. "Well that's good to hear." Ichijo said and paused for a second. "Cinder, we are going to ask you to keep the fact of what we are a secret. If you start spreading it rould, we might do something that we'll regert." Cinder sighed, knowing even if she told no one would beleive her, but still, she wasn't that type of person. "Don't worry, I can keep a secret." She said, still feeling really sleepy. All three faces of the boys, vampires, seemed to realax. "Alright then, we'll leave to let you sleep." Ichijo said and they all headed for the door. Although, when Aido was about to leave, he turned his head to look at Cinder, who was about to fall asleep at any time, and smiled. "I still mean what I said earilyer." And with that, Aido left the room, and Cinder feel asleep soon after, having plesent dreams of her father.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about three days since Aido, Kain and Ichijo had arrived and that Cinder found out that they were all vampires. Even thought the vampires trusted her to keep the truth about them quite, they haven't told Cinder the real reason for being there. But that was ok, since she didn't tell them that Lorna Penet (Sound like Pen-it) was her stepmother and that April and Mary were her stepsisters. She didn't want to get into the story of why her stepmother treated her like a house maid, or a slave and that her father was murdered by someone unknown.

Cinder had the house to her self so she took out a math book from the small library in the house and started to do problems. Lorna had never let Cinder go to school, but that didn't stop Cinder's entrust in learning. So when ever she got a chance to be alone, Cinder would take up the time to learn new things from the books she read. Because of the books she read, Cinder was really smart, but kept quite about since she knew that her stepmother would be mad over it since she believed that Cinder didn't deserve a educationist. Cinder sighed in boredom as she started to do the 13th table in the math book, that's how smart she really was.

Suddenly, someone sat opposite of her and grabbed the math book away from her to look at it. Cinder didn't see who it was right away, so she was afraid that it would be her stepmother. She looked up and saw Hanabusa Aido. Apparently she didn't have to house to herself. Aido chuckled when he saw the startled expression on her face. "There's no need to be scared, Cinder." Cinder intently calmed down when she saw it was just him. "I thought you were someone else." She said, lowering her eyes. Aido dismissed asking 'like who.' "Why are you reading a math book?" He asked instead. Cinder couldn't help but blush from slight embarrassment. "I just like math." She answered and Aido looked at the page she was doing. "The 13th times table?" He asked but Cinder didn't answer.

"13 times 5." Aido said, wanting to know how smart she was. "Huh?" Was all she said back. "13 times 5." Aido repeated calmly. "65. that's too easy." Aido grinned at her comment. If she wanted something hard he was going to give her something hard. "Alright then, how about 13 times 20." Cinder smiled a little and thought for a second. "260." Aido's eyes widen a little, surprised to find out she was this smart. Before Aido could ask her another, she heard the others return. "Oh no." She said and got up from the chair she was sitting in and grabbed the book from Aido to put it back on the shelf. "You can't tell anyone what I was doing." Cinder said, looking paincked. "Wha.." Aido said, counfused. "Please, you can't tell anyone." Cinder started to beg him. Aido didn't understand, but he still promised not to tell anyone. Cinder then quickly headed to her room so one no would know she was in the library.

**two days later**

"You little bit**, how dare you." Lorna Penet smacked Cinder across the face making her fall to the started to cry. She had been going through the house and had found her locket, the locket her father had given her when she was three. About after her father died,(Cinder was 12 when he died) the locket had gone missing, but now that Cinder had found it, her stepmother was acussing her of stealing it. "Give that back right now!" The stepmother yelled in anger. Cinder gripped the locket that hung from her neck. "It's not yours, It's mine. My father gave it to me when I was three." Cinder said through her tears. Lorna just got angrier. "How dare you speak to me like that, you ungrateful nitwit." She yelled and raised her had to smack her again, but her hand was caught by someone else. Cinder looked up to see Akatsuki Kain, holding Lorna by the wrist. "There is no real reason to hit her, Miss. If there is ever a problem, you could always ask for our (Him, Ichijo and Aido) help." He then let go of Lorna's hand and she walked away, still mad.

Akatsuki Kain then turned around and helped Cinder get her on her feet. "Are you ok?" He asked as a red mark could be seen across her face. Cinder couldn't speak, so she just nodded, still crying. If Cinder was to speak, she would start to sob, and she didn't want that to happen. Although, Kain then asked a question that you couldn't answer by sheaking her head. "Why do you just let her get away with doing that kind of stuff do you?" Cinder couldn't tell the truth just yet, she just wasn't ready. "I.. I have no chose. I... I can't fight her. I just... I just can't." Cinder said, sobbing. Before Akatsuki could do or say anything else, Cinder ran for her room.

It was the next day and the red mark on Cinder's face had seemed to have gotten worse. Lorna didn't try anything else to her while the boys where in the house, since one of them would always seem to come to her ''rescue." Although, no matter what, there was at least one of the boys in the house. Each one of them would try to get Cinder to tell them why Lorna Penet abused her like that and why she didn't' seem to try and stop her, but Cinder would never tell them. She would just say, "Sorry, I can't talk right now, I'm busy." then walk off. All of three boys felt sorry for Cinder and wanted to help her. They didn't like the way Lorna and her two daughter treated her. They would do the best they could to defened Cinder, and at least making the stepmother and sisters leave her alone.

It was a Friday night and Cinder's stepmother and sister were out of the house for a girl's night out, leaving Cinder alone with the boys. Cinder was bussy going to lauger when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. It was so sudden that Cinder jumped a little and spun around to see Aido. "We want to talk to you, Cinder." He said as he held onto her shoulder. "I can't. I'm busy." She said and tried to turn around but Aido wouldn't let her. "We know about your stepmother and sisters." Cinder tenced up for a minute at those words, then sighed and followed Aido out of the room. As they walked Aido finally let go of her shoulder and the walked into another room. Aido left Cinder to go sit next to his cousin and Cinder just stood until she was told to sit down. She was then asked a question that made her talk about her father and who she believed that he was murdered. The three vampire boys looked at each other like they had a pretty good idea who could of killed Cinders father. Then it was Ichijo that told Cinder the real reason for them being there. Apparently there have been some trouble in the 'Vampire's world' (or just where vampires live) and it seemed that the Penets were involved in someway. When Cinder asked what kind of trouble, It was Aido who answered. "Things like stuff being stolen and secrets being spread. Secrets that could get us killed." He said, with a hand under his chin. Cinder couldn't believe that her step family would do something like that. I mean she knew they were mean, cruel, a little evil..... On second thought she could believe it.

Before Cinder left the room she was asked to keep what they talked about a secert and Cinder promised not to tell anyone about it. 'So that's why they're here. To keep a eye on my stepmother and sisters.' Cinder thought was she returned to do the launger. Then two more things crossed her mind. 1) How did they find out that she was Lorna's stepdaughter. and 2) If they as so post to be keeping a eye on them, then shouldn't have no of the boys gone with them? It had been about a week since the vampires had arived and Cinder didn't know if her life was getting better or worse from it, but it was sure getting interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Because of the three vampires, Cinder Blossom's life had gotten easier and better. Lorna Penet no longer got away with beating Cinder any more, since nether of the vampire boys would allow it. Although the stepsisters, Mary and April, were still wicked witches when non of the boys were around to stop them. Besides that one thing, Cinder was really beginning to be happy.

It was really late and the rest of Cinder's "family" was asleep. Cinder wasn't tired so she went to the library to do more studying. When she got there, she saw Ichijo happily reading the mangas that used to be her dads'. Ichijo then looked up from his book as he heard her come in and he smiled warmly at her. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked with a hand under his chin. Cinder shook her head as she looked through the books. Ichijo smiled then looked down to continue reading his book. She soon found a history book and went to sat across from Ichijo, who once again looked up from his book to smile at her, and started to read the book in silence as Ichijo read his.

Cinder then screamed a little as a pair of arms suddenly went around her shoulder and next. A chuckle soon follows after your scream. "Aido, don't scare Cinder like that." Ichijo said, looking up from his book once again. "Aw, I didn't mean to scare her like that. I'm sorry, Cinder." Aido said in child, whinny like tone, and hugged her a little tighter. "That's fine, just please don't do that again without warning." Cinder said as her heartbeat started to slow. Aido then let her go and walked in front of her and she say that he had a grin on his face, like her was saying, 'don't count on it.'

Suddenly they could hear light scratching in the walls. "What's that? Do you have mice in here." Aido asked as he looked around like he was looking for the source of the scratching. "Um, I'll show you, but you can not tell my step family about this, since they could kill me for this." Cinder said a little nervous since she didn't know she should be doing this. Aido looked at her for a second before shrugging and saying sure. Before Cinder and Aido left Ichijo quickly put his book away. "I want to see this to." He said then followed Cinder and Aido to her room.

"Your room?" Aido asked as Cinder headed for her closit and as Aido and Ichijo wait in the middle of her room. "In here." She said and the two vampires gave confused looks, but still followed you into the closet then through the other door then lead into the hinden, or secret, room. In the room was dozen of bet rats and even a old looking dog laying in the corner. "WOW." The two vampires said that the same time. Cinder then walked over to pet the dog, the licked her hand as she did so. "No one else knows about this room or about my pets. My dad had made this hidden room for me when I was 6 to play in. I used to have these mice and this dog all over the house, but once my dad died, my stepmother wanted to get rid of all of these animals. I then hid them all in here then made a story that they got outside and ran away." Cinder said then took a breath before continuing. "If anyone in my step family found out of this they would have every animal killed." She said in a saddened tone.

"So this is where everybody is, WOAH." Kain's voice said in the doorway. Cinder turned to look at him to see that he was staring at her dozens of pet mice then he noticed the dog. "What is all this?" He asked as he stepped into the room. "This is my secret room and my pets. My step family doesn't know about this so you can't tell them, OK?" Cinder asked and Kain just shook his head.

Cinder then let out a yawn, annousing that she was tired. "Well, seeing as you are tired, we will leave to let you sleep." Ichijo said then lead the other two out of Cinder's hidden room and back into her room. Cinder followed them into her room, and after each one told her good night, with a hug from Aido, they left to let her sleep. Cinder climbed into her bed, thinking how bad her life was since her father died until the vampires got here. Cinder then fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Penet family was getting really excited since a dance/ball was coming up at the school the vampires went to and they were going to talk their 'girlfriends.' Cinder also heard of the up coming ball but Lorna forbid Cinder to go so she could stay home and work. The stepsisters made fun of her when she brought up the idea of her being allowed to go, and her stepmother scoffed. Also the vampires were true to there word and never told the others about the mice and dog. They would even help sneak in food for her pets.

Soon the night of the dance came on the vampires left with their dates. Cinder really then did feel like Cinderella right them. The wicker step family goes to the ball and leave Cinderella home all alone to do work and stuff, but then a fairy godmother comes and makes Cinderella able to go to the ball. The only thing different between Cinder and Cinderella was that Cinder didn't have a fairy godmother of any kind. But she did have her real mothers old dress, hidden in her secret room, so nerther her stepsisters or stepmother could take it away from her.

Cinder went to her hidden room to feed her animals and got the dress that was hanging in a corner of the room. Just stared at it for a few minutes. You baerily knew your mother since she died when Cinder was about 2 or three. All Cinder remembered was that her mother was very kind and beautiful. Cinder then took the dress down and walk back into her room to look in her full sized mirror as she put the dress up against herself. It was a very beautiful dress. She then put it on and looked back into the mirror to see that is looked even better on her. She then put on a little bit of make up and did her hair up so her step family wouldn't recognized you when you were at the dance.

Cinder then walked out of her room then out of the house. It was then she realized that she had no idea where Cross Academy was. Cinder then saw a man that was taking a walk and she ran up to me. "Pardon me, Sir but can you point the way to Cross Academy." She asked then blushed when he looked her over. There was something a little weird about this man but Cinder couldn't figure it out. "Why sure thing, young lady. You just go West. That's the way I'm walking right now." He said with a small, knid smile. Cinder thanked him then ran on ahead.

Cinder then got to huge gates and knew they led to the school, Cinder then saw a door way that she guessed people used so that the gates wouldn't have to be opened and closed over and over again. Cinder walked though the door way and then put to the school, where she could here music coming from. "Well now what do we have here?" A really cheerful voice asked and made Cinder jump and turn to see the one that talked. It was a man that looked to ether be in his late 20's or early 30's. He had light brown hair and woar glasses.

"Why, hello there, dear. Are you just visiting the school for the dance?" He said still cheerful. "Y..Yes." Cinder shuddered, thinking she was in trouble. "Well, good then, the more the marryer. Gosh, you look beautiful. My I have your name, dear?" The man asked, freaking Cinder out just a little with his cheerfulness. "Um, Cinder." She said softly. "Well, Cinder I am the Headmaster of this school, Kaien Cross. Enjoy yourself now." He said as he walked away to greet others. Cinder then walked through glass doors that lead into the dance room that Cinder was guessing was normally the gym. A few people turned and started at since as she walked into the room She then saw that a lot of boys were wearing white uniforms, including Ichijo Aido and Kain, who she saw dancing off at the other end of the room. She the started to look around finally found her step family, who were dancing with some others boys that were wearing the white uniform.

Suddenly a tapping could be felt on Cinder's shoulder and she turned to see who it was. Aido. He was grinning and raised an eyebrow as if tell her he knew it was her. Aido chuckled at the reddened, surprised face then held out a hand. "Would you like to dance...... Cinder?" He asked, whispering her name. Cinder blushed a little and took Aido's hand. Since he recognized her, she was a little afraid that the Penets would as well. "I thought something like this might happen. Although I nearly didn't recognize you." Aido said as he danced with you. "So, how did you recognize me then." Cinder asked as she felt some random girls glare at her. Aido then brought his head in and sniffed Cinder while grinning. "Your scent." He said then grinned again.

After her dance with Aido, Cinder danced with a few more people, adoveding her step family so there was no chance of them finding out who she really was. Cinder had learned that the people in the white uniforms were vampires, the same as Aido Kain and Ichijo. She had also met someone named Kaname Kuran, another vampire and even got a dance with him.

Soon it was almost 12 and Cinder needed to get home since the others would be home at 12:30. That would give her enough time to get home and make it look like nothing happened or that she was anywhere. Cinder left the school and then started on her way room, with street lamps lighting her way home.

Suddenly someone attacker her and Cinder looked up from the grounded into the face of the man that told her the way to the school. Although there was something different about this man. He had red eyes, long sharp fingernails and sharp fang hanging from his top lip. Unlike the time Cinder found out that Aido Kain and Ichijo were vampire over Aido biting her hand, she was scared. "Well well. Hello again my dear." He said in a almost mocking toned voice. Cinder was too scared that she just stayed on the ground and waited to see what this vampire was going to do. The vampire then laughed a kind of evil laugh. "You're not scared of me, are you? Well that's just a pity." He said in that same mocking tone and walked even closer, only to stop to sniff the air. "Oh, your blood smells so good. It make me want to drain you dry." He said in a evil grin.

It was then Cinder saw that she was bleeding because of the fall. The vampire laughed again and Cinder closed her eyes and awaited something to happen. Cinder then heard a scream of pain and Cinder opened her eyes to see Ichijo standing infront of her with a sward in his had while the other vampire turns to dust. "Are you OK, Cinder?" he asked and held out a hand to help her back up on her feet. "What was that." She then asked, looking at the pile of ashes. "A Level-E vampire." Ichijo said then explained what a Level-E vampire was.

Ichijo then explained that he brock away from the group, Cinder's stepfamily and Aido and Kain, when he sceanced a Level-E then found Cinder there, which was no surprise since Aido told him that she was at the then lead Cinder back home before the others got there so she could get changed out of the dress, undo her hair and take off the make-up. She had JUST made it through all that when the others walked through the front door, talking about what a good time they had. Mary and April then decided to tease Cinder about it, but Cinder didn't care since she knew exacley what they were talking about and how they felt.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now a few days after the big dance at Aido's, Kain's and Ichijo's school, and, besides the Level-E attack, Cinder still has really good memories of it. She was now doing so chores around the house, trying to advod her step family because they ketp bugging her about how fun the dance was. If Cinder was to stay around them she would have told them that she was at the dance herself and then she would probably get a beating.

It was close to midnight when Cinder was finally done with her chores, and her step family would be asleep by now. Since Cinder wasn't tired, she just went to the library to practice more of her math. Although once she walked into the library, she saw that Ichijo sat at one of the tables and read something that looked like a manga.

"Oh, good evening, Cinder. What are you doing up this late?" Ichijo asked, looking up from his book and giving her a friendly smile. "Good evening, Ichijo-San. I'm finished with my chores and, since I'm not tired, I want to do some reading." Cinder said and smiled back. "Oh, alright. Oh and feel free to call me Takuma." He said and gave Cinder another friendly smile. Cinder returned the smile and Takuma went back to his book as she went to get hers.

As Takuma read, Cinder quietly practiced her math. She didn't worry about Takuma being there since he was too into his book and he seen way too nice to be the type of person that would tell on her. In fact, to Cinder found it hard to think of Ichijo as a vampire since, to her, he seemed much too human and not a vampire, which he really was.

"Cinder, Cinder." I soft and quiet voice said while something lightly shook Cinder until she slowly woke up. Cinder had had no idea of how or when she had fallen asleep. "Oh, sorry." she said and rubbed her eyes. "That's fine. I thought that you might fall sleep sooner or later." He said with a small laugh. "This has been a long day for you after all." he said as Cinder then stood up.

"Would you like me to take you back to your room?" Takuma then asked when he saw that Cinder was so tired that she couldn't even stand straight. "Umm, sure, thank you, Takuma-San." Cinder said, not caring at the moment if her stepmother found out about this. Ichijo then picked up Cinder, bride style and then carried her to her room. He then left a quick kiss on the now sleeping girls cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N: I need ideas from this story. I'm a little stuck**


End file.
